Long Lost Love
by Iluvsakuandocs
Summary: Allen's long lost friend has returned but she sitn the same as she was before will Allen still accept her.
1. Chapter 1

Ah yay! I finally got it posted XD I can't wait for the reviews and thanks to all those who watch me fav my stories and review its cause of you guys I keep writing XD.

"Good-morning Timcapy!" Allen said as he got up from his bed and stretching. I have a feeling today is going to be a great day." Allen said putting on his shirt. Allen opened his bed room door and headed down to the cafeteria. "Hey Jerry can I have the usual."

"Well of course Allen-kun" The ever flamboyant cook said. Allen started to eat his food as a group of Finders started talking behind him he didn't mean to but he couldn't help over hearing what they were talking about.

"Yeah a girl with Ice colored hair and beautiful scars that look like flowers on her stomach!"

"But doesn't she always wear gloves and never lets you kiss her."

"That's what he told me but who needs to be able to see her hands. They say that the owner will give you a discount if you work for the black order."

"What did you say?" Allen shouted slamming his hand onto the table.

"OH umm Allen what's wrong?" the finder said as he was being yanked by his shirt towards Allen's face.

"That girl where is she?" Allen asked in an angry yet controlled voice.

"She's in the town near the hide out for the next couple days." The scared Finder said in a shaky voice. Allen let go of the man's collar. He stormed his way back to his room slamming the door open he roughly shoved his exorcist coat on. Making his way to Komui's office he ran into Lenalee.

"Hey Allen where are you going do you have a mission?" Lenalee asked following after Allen.

"Komui!" Allen shouted busting down his door "

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted.

"My what's wrong Allen breaking down my door like that!" Komui said.

"I'm going to the village at the bottom of the mountain. "

"What? -Hey wait you cant just leave!" Komui shouted as Allen ran down the corridor.

"…." Allen was running as fast as he could and he had reached the edge of the mountain

"Now…How the hell am I supposed to get down their…" Allen said in obvious depression. 

"Allen" Lenalee shouted coming up behind him with her innocence activated. "What's wrong why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have to get down there because I have to save _her_." Allen said slumped over his knees and looking down over the cliff.

"I don't know who she is but ill help you Allen after all were friends right?" Lenalee said smiling at him.  
>"Yeah were friends."Allen said<p>

Lenalee lead Allen down the steep steps going down the mountain. After several hours they reached the village. "Man I didn't know how long that would take." Allen said between pants.

"So where do you think this girl is Allen."

"Well it depends where is the nearest brothel?" Allen asked Lenalee looked scared

"Allen you want to see a whore…?"

"No she isn't!" Allen shouted "…..let's fan out and find her."

Soon Allen found a brothel that was rumored to have her. "Finally found you."He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Password." The voice on the other side said.

"I have your password right here." Allen said activating his innocence and busting down the door. He ran as fast as he could.

"Mieko you're so beautiful…" he turned his body the room of the voice that said that. He slammed the Japanese styled door and his eyes grew as big as dinner plates and started to water.

"Mieko." He called out...there in the middle of the floor was the young girl he had been looking for she was surrounded by around 5 men. She had nothing on nothing covering her but a blanket she was bruised and bloody. He walked to ward her "Mieko "he called out again. "Mieko I've come to take you away." he said kneeling next to her she didn't knowledge that he was even there she just kept looking straight forward.

"Hey buddy wait your turn we all paid good money for her." The man was quick thrown against the wall.

"**Don't you dare touch **_**her**_**!" **Allen said glaring at the man he hugged her close to his body lifting her up bridal style. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise it will never happen again, I will never leave you again." Allen whispered into the girl's ear sweetly repeating the phrases over and over again.

When they returned the headquarters it was very late. Lenalee had found Allen earlier but had not asked any questions about why the girl only had on Allen's coat or why she was covered in sperm and other bodily fluids. "Here let's get you cleaned up." Allen said taking her to the bathing room. He removed his coat from her filling the tub full of hot water he reached for her only to have her pull away at the last second. "Please let me clean you I promise I wont hurt you." Allen said reaching for Mieko again this time she did not react to him and he picked her up and gently lifted her into the tub filled with hot water. Grabbing the wash cloth he gently began to wash her legs then arms and face then he reached a dilemma for him to finish cleaning her he had to clean her in _those spots_. _Thos spots _that should only be touch in intimate moments. Allen hesitated but after awhile he sighed. "I'm going ton have to touch Ummm those area's." he said gently lifting the wash cloth to her chest after finishing up that he thought he was going to faint his first time touching a woman's body and it turned out to be Mieko. 'Well at least the fantasies will be more real now.' Allen thought to himself Allen couldn't help but think back to the time when he was with his master and he couldn't control himself.

-_Flashback-_

"_Allen ill be back later watch the house for me."_

"_Oh sooo mainly." The blonde woman on his left arm said. The red head on the other side just giggled. Allen glared at the closed door._

"_Stupid Master." He said going to bed. An hour or so later Allen woke up his nether region in pain. 'Shit' He thought he had that stupid dream again. He raced to the bathroom to get rid of his urge. Pulling down his pants he grabbed his erection. And started thrusting into his hand imaging the pictures from is dream. Ice colored hair brown eyes smooth pale skin, scars and of course gloves. _

"_Ohhh Allen-kun." she moaned underneath me._

"_Mieko!" I shouted as I came in my hand._

_-Now-_

My face bright red as I remembered that night. It was just one of several that went that way. "Ummm do you think you can clean down there?" I asked. Mieko made no movement what so ever. "Ugh fine." Allen said grabbing the cloth he closed my eyes as he moved the cloth on her area in gentle circles. As soon as Allen was done he jerked away and unplugged the tub stopper. Allen lifted her up and gently placed her on his bed. "If you need anything just ask." Allen said as he left the room due to his whole adventure he had become hungry again.

Allen was almost done with his third helping when he heard a group of boys around his age getting all excited what was Lenalee coming into the room Allen laughed a little at his own joke. 'Ill check just to humor my self. 'He thought turning around as soon as he saw what they were looking at his eyes bugged out of his head. It was Lenalee alright but she wasn't alone hanging onto her left arm was Mieko wearing nothing but one of his white flannel shirts. His jaw almost dropped to the floor. He watched as Lenalee walked over to Jerry looked at Mieko ordered something then walked over to him.

"Hello Allen-kun it seems she has taken a liking to me." Lenalee said smiling. She grabbed her spoon dipping it in her soup she blew on it daintily. Then turned to Mieko "open." Lenalee said gently as she spoon fend the younger girl. Allen was amazed that Mieko had attached her self to Lenalee of all people.

"Umm can I try?" Allen asked looking from the soup to Lenalee and then to Mieko.

"Of course Allen-kun she is your guest." Lenalee said handing the soup to Allen. Allen grabbed the spoon mimicking what Lenalee had done earlier but when he tried to feed Mieko she refused to even allow him to get close enough. Every time he tried to feed her she moved closer to Lenalee. "Well that's weird." Lenalee said puzzled.

'No ' Allen thought 'its not that weird' Allen understood why Mieko was like that after all he had promised to protect her when they were kids but then he went with Mana leaving Mieko behind… alone …unprotected. He had always known he was her only form of protection but he still left her at that thought Allen's heart throbbed. He realized it would take a lot for Mieko to trust him again. He forcefully stood up. "Lenalee-san do you think you can take care of Mieko for me?" Allen asked staring at Lenalee.

"Yes Allen-kun." Lenalee said her eye softening she didn't understand how Allen and Mieko knew each other but she understood how Allen felt about her. Allen left soon after. "You know I don't understand what happened but you it would be if you would forgive him." Mieko didn't answer she just gripped Lenalee's shirt tighter as a response.

-days later

Mieko was alone both Allen and Lenalee had left for a mission she didn't know the details but it had some thing to do with a never changing town. Mieko found herself wondering around the base. Most of the people knew her already mainly because she was hard to miss. So far she and Kanda hated each other. On the second of her arrival here she found out she had some thing called an innocence she had no idea what it meant but it had some thing to do with her hands and the strange marks on them so far she only had a seconazation of 30% not that high. She had never activated it before 'that's probably why I haven't been sent of missions.' She thought to her self her days were filled with avoiding Allen and hanging around Lenalee and having Lenalee help her with her innocence. Mieko felt that if she didn't hurry up with activating it she would be thrown out. She still wasn't sure what to do about Allen…every day she would wake up with him watching her. She wasn't sure why but apparently he wouldn't sleep anywhere besides her room anymore. Even though he wasn't allowed near the bed. It seemed he was afraid of her disapproval she didn't care she liked it better that way. She felt she had to hate Allen because of all the pain she suffered because of him. But of course she couldn't fully give him up she loved him ….even though he had changed over the years she still felt a yearning for him. But she was great at hiding her emotions almost as Good as Aimi a girl older than her who seemed to disappear and reappear at will seriously she was like a ghost which was strange because she was beautiful. Mieko had heard rumors about Aimi being with Lavi and even more rumors about Kanda secretly sending stuff to a girl in the American branch named Chinatsu. Mieko hated the idea of love ever since Allen left.

"You're a very cruel girl..." she recognized that voice.

"You know Aimi minding your own business is always a good idea." they stared each other down only to have Mieko blink away. Aimi could back any one into a corner with her stare. "What do you want?"Mieko asked.

"Stop being stupid and just forgive Allen."

"Why should I?" Mieko shot back with venom

"Because as exorcist we don't normally live very long you should be true to yourself."

"What?" Mieko shouted.

"…" Aimi didn't say anything as she walked down the hall.

"What does that bitch know...?" Mieko whispered softly.

"Injured exorcist to sick bay injured exorcist to sick bay." The voice on the intercom rung out. Mieko gasped running to the sick bay. Only to find out her fears had been true on two of the beds covered in bandages were Allen and Lenalee. Mieko gasped staring at Allen his left arm was covered in bandages as was his right eye. Lenalee wasn't as bad physically but mentally she looked dead. The reality that Aimi had told her finally hit Mieko knocking the breath from her chest.

"Lenalee-chan….Allen-kun…" She whispered tears going down her eyes as she finally said Allen's name since they met again.

-days later

Allen felt better he finally had gotten out of sick bay Lenalee had gotten out two days ago. Allen walked to his room to find Mieko lying on his bed fast asleep. "Mieko!" Allen stuttered out then realizing how loud he had been he clamped his hands over his mouth. Inching closer to her as quietly as he could he realize that she was wearing her own uniform designed for her. Allen felt a small swell of pride in knowing that _his Mieko_ had become an exorcist like him 'wait a minute I just call her _my Mieko_?' Allen thought to himself blushing. Allen touched her shoulder gently rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Allen-kun." Mieko whispered turning around to face him. Allen jumped back abit.

"I'm sorry for waking you…I'll leave." Allen stuttered out blushing bright red he turned to leave when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Please don't leave Allen-kun..." Mieko said softly Allen turn and sat down next to the bed on the floor. He rested his arms on the bed and placing his head on top of them facing his head toward where Mikeo's face laid. There was a long silence.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" Allen asked staring at her.

"Not yet but I know away you can make me forgive you." Mieko said sitting up on the bed and staring at Allen's face.

"How?" Allen asked staring up at her.

"Like this." Mieko said lifting up Allen's head and giving him a passionate kiss. Allen shocked by what was happening didn't fight as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. When he regained his sense of what was happening he grabbed the back of her hair gently pushing he more into the kiss. His other hand some how had found its way around her waist. Soon they both broke apart panting heavily.

"What was that about?" Allen asked in between pants.

"You want me to forgive you right?" Mieko asked barely panting at all. Allen nodded his head. "Then you have to make me forget all about those other men… if you can do that I will forgive you…" Mieko said reaching past Allen to play with his tiny ponytail. Allen stared at the wall behind Mieko processing everything she had said. He realized soon enough though that it meant they probably would have to do it more than once. Allen looked back at Mieko's face.

"If I do this what will that make us?" Allen asked

"Whatever you want Allen-kun." Mieko said. Allen lifted his face up giving her a passionate kiss as she had done to him. Getting up on the bed he hovered over her for a second. She unzipped her uniform leaving only her bar and underwear left. She tugged at Allen's shirt getting the message he lifted his shirt over his head. Mieko grabbed his pants but Allen grabbed her hands.

"Please let me do this my way." Allen said with pleading eyes Mieko nodded her head in acceptance. Laying down on the bed as Allen got on top of her. He bent to her neck slowly licking the exposed skin. Every once in awhile her would lightly nip the skin of her neck.

"That's not how you leave a hicky." Mieko said obvious to what Allen was trying to do. Allen froze "You have to bite harder." Mieko said Allen gave a curt nod. Biting her neck harder he pulled away fast when he heard her gasp. Looking at the slowly forming bruise he had left on her skin his mouth tugged a bit up word. Allen removed himself of his pants. Glad he had decided to wear boxers that day since he didn't want to embarrasses himself in front of Mieko. Allen put his hands around Mieko's back lifting her up as he kissed her neck and tried to undo her bar. "Here let me remove it." Mieko said noticing how hard Allen was trying to get her bra off. Mieko removed her bra grabbing his hand a placing it on him. Allen experimentally rolled it in his hand giving it a squeeze as Mieko responded by moaning loudly. Allen noticing this effect continued to play with her breast for quite awhile. Allen moaned loudly and looked down noticing Mieko had grabbed his manhood some how the friction felt great. He let her take off his boxers and hold his now naked manhood. She rubbed her hand up and down his shaft some how through this all Allen had been able to remove Mieko's underwear. Mieko moaned as Allen put a finger inside her. Mieko grabbed Allen's hand. "stop playing around." Mieko gasped as Allen responded by sticking another finger in her.

"you said I could it my way right." Allen said staring at mieko's face. He grabbed her hand that had been holding his manhood. Forcing it to her side he whispered "Let me show you how its supposed to be.." Allen removed in fingers he positioned himself near her core. Teasingly sliding his dick across he core. Mieko moaned in response. Allen was coming near his edge he was a virgin after all and so he was only going by what he had seen his master do. He slowly put his manhood inside the moment his cock was half way though he exploded in the end he couldn't hold out when being inside her. Allen panted heavily " I'm sorry Mieko I couldn't please you properly." Allen heard giggling looking up he saw Mieko laughing? No he heard to be seeing things….and hearing them….Allen was so deep in denial. Once Mieko was done laughing she leaned over and kissed him lovingly.

"Don't worry about it Allen-kun I don't care anyhow. But I would like things between us to be better than they were before ok?" Allen nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah."

End of chapter 1 XD


	2. Chapter 2

I have left this account if you still want to read my stories please go here:

I have many more characters there and if you want me to write another one-shot about a certain OC I do requests of that nature


End file.
